Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-9q}{3} - \dfrac{-q}{3}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-9q - (-q)}{3}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-8q}{3}$